Stay
by Krikr
Summary: Satya feels less than welcome at Gibraltor. It's up to 76 to convince her that some would prefer her to stay with them. Smut with a fluff.


**AN: Another result of my nightly wanderings on Shamchat, and, even if it's smut, it's still sweeter than the others. Enjoy!**

* * *

Typically, Satya wasn't one to stay quiet, but today... she seemed off. It was obvious that some of the others had noticed, but they didn't bring it up with her. It was rare for anyone to willingly speak to her. Even when Lúcio insulted her as he usually did, she gave no haughty response. Only gave him a look that pleaded for a moment of peace and continued on her way to the kitchen to make herself some tea. Beginning to heat up some water, she leaned back slightly against the counter, crossing her arms.

Jack walked into the kitchen, leaning against the wall. "What's bothering you?"

She cast him a somewhat annoyed yet curious glance before turning away to pick out a suitable mug and bag of tea that she liked from the cabinet. "Why is my well-being suddenly a concern of yours?" She made sure that her tone wasn't as harsh as her words.

He walked up to her, crossing his arms. "Because you're part of the team now, so if anything bother you, I want to know what it is. And I want everyone to be as well as possible." He concluded, his voice softening.

Setting the mug on the counter with the tea bag in it, she turned back to him, the same look on her face, her arms crossed as well. Someone being concerned about her certainly a first here. Perhaps confiding in him wouldn't be a horrible idea. "I..." She sighed and lowered her gaze slightly. "I've grown tired of the treatment I get here. I'm considering leaving."

"The treatm... oh. Well, I would advise you not to, but if that's what you really want, I won't stop you. I just want to say, while most may not see eye-to-eye with you on many subjects, they'll eventually appreciate you. I know some already do."

She arched an elegant brow at his words. "Really? Who might they be?" Satya questioned, briefly turning away again to pour the hot water into her cup. Picking it up, her attention returned to him.

"Well, Winston, for one. I know he finds most your ideas and your conversations interesting. Then there's Hana, Fareeha... and me. I don't even think anyone apart from Lùcio actually dislikes you. It's just... you didn't make a very good impression."

Sighing once more, she took a small sip of her tea. "I beg to differ. Have you heard the things said behind my back? Seen the looks I recieve." She laughed dryly. "I am not welcomed here."

"Not yet, true. But I know you will be if you give us a chance. As for the looks, they were probably of envy." He smiled and leaned against the counter next to her sighing. "Anything we could do?"

For a moment or two, Satya was completely silent; and when she did speak, her voice was quiet. "Do you know what it's like to be called a murderer and to know it's true? It is not a light weight to carry. I will stay if you can get them to let me be."

"Pretty much every single one of us killed someone at some point. I'd try to not dwell too much on it if I were you." He pushed himself off. "But I'll speak to everyone, don't worry. And Satya," he put his hand on her shoulder, looking at her eyes through his mask."thank you for giving us a chance. I mean it."

"It's hard to. I am an architect, not a soldier, Jack." She murmured keeping her gaze lowered for the time being. However, she did raise it when he placed a hand on her shoulder. For the first time in a few days, a faint smile rose to her features. "I should be thanking you."

"You don't have to, I assure you. I know it's hard fitting in when you're new. Hell, I should probably tell you how Angela was for the first few weeks when she joined." The smile on his face was audible. "Anything else you might want to tell me before I go talk with the others?" He briefly looked at her face, admiring it, before shaking his head.

"There's nothing else." She assured, gently brushing past him to take a seat at the large dining table. It had been quite some time since she had. Usually, Satya wandered off to her room or some other part of the base to eat. Perhaps she would join the rest of the team soon. "Again, thank you Jack."

"You're welcome." He left to go talk with everyone else, asking them to be kinder to Satya or, at the very least, to keep their remarks to them. He was back half an hour later. He sat in front of her. "Do you know who's turn is it to cook tonight?"

She smiled again as he sat down in front of her. Satya was in the middle of her third cup of tea, enjoying the peace. Of course, she didn't mind his company. "I believe it was either Angela or Lena's." The Indian woman answered to the best of her ability.

"Thank you." He took off his mask, a content sight as the air brushed against his face.

Satya had yet to see him without his mask, and briefly studied his features as he removed it. Even with the scars and somewhat aged look he was handsome.

He caught her looking and smirked. "Oh yeah, first time you see me without it. What do you think?"

Her smile widened and she looked back down at her tea. "You look good." Satya complimented before taking a drink.

"Thanks. You're not too bad yourself." He smiled, briefly looking her over.

She glanced back up at him at his comment, but only briefly. Remaining silent, but giving a nod in thanks. Compliments on her appearance were not something she was used to.

He smiled at her nod before continuing. "Your arm looks great too, really sleek and refined."

Again her attention flickered up to him before traveling to her own arm. "It took ages to refine and perfect."

"And it was worth it, I think. It's really beautiful. Can I...?" He asked, his hand hovering above it.

"It truly was." Satya agreed, laying her arm palm up on the table. "Be my guest."

He tentatively touched it, poking the wrist, the palm, the elbow... "It's magnificient. Just like you." He smiled at her.

That was something that brought a faint dusting of pink to her face, and she wasn't entirely sure how to respond. "You're very sweet, Jack."

"Just being honest. Plus I figured you more than deserves those compliments." He held her palm in his own.

Her genuine smile returned as she lightly squeezed his hand. Picking up her cup, she finished off the remaining tea. Gently letting go and politely standing up, she moved to rinse it out and set it on the counter.

He walked up next to her, grabbing a glass of water and drinking it. "Anything special you want us to do tonight?"

Satya hummed in thought for a moment before answering. "Not particularly, but I was planning on going for a walk if you'd like to join me."

"I'd be happy to." He smiled and followed her.

Heading outside, she waited for him as they both exited the base.

He walked next to her, occasionally leaning against her. "I always loved the view from here." He finally spoke.

"Me too. I always thought it looked beautiful. It's why I'm out here so often." As they walked on, Satya eventually went so far as to lightly grab his hand.

Jack stiffened for a second before lightly squeezing it.

Smiling, she returned the gesture, happy to carry on in silence.

He smiled at her, hesitating for a few minutes before wrapping his arm around her.

Once he put an arm around her, she leaned against him slightly. Perhaps staying would not be awful.

He smiled and pulled her closer against him, quickly kissing her cheek.

That certainly surprised Satya, but she wasn't going to object.

He looked at her, trying to see her reaction, before kissing her again.

At that point she smiled and looked up at him. "Why so affectionate all of a sudden?"

"Well, you're very pretty, I like you, and I want you to know it." He smiled at her. "I mean, you felt we didn't appreciate you, so I show you it isn't true."

Her smile widened at his response and she squeezed his hand again. "If I am treated like this, only by you, I could easily be convinced to stay."

"Good thing I plan on doing exactly that, then." He quickly kissed her lips before pulling back, trying to guess her reaction.

Her smile faded to be replaced by a shocked expression. She blinked a few times before blushing. However, immediately afterward, she reached her free hand up to cup his face and pressed a kiss of her own to his lips.

He froze for a few seconds before returning the kiss, pressing her closer to him. "Glad to see you like it." He mumbled.

"Why wouldn't I?" She questioned quietly, pulling back ever so slightly for the briefest of seconds before pressing another kiss to his lips.

"Dunno. Maybe you'd think that was too bold of me." He opened his mouth, proding her lips with his tongue.

Satya chuckled faintly into the kiss before parting her lips for him. Her hand stayed on the side of his face, but she gently pulled her other one from his grasp to place it on his shoulder.

He moved his hands down her back, resting just above her behind, his tongue exploring her mouth.

More than happy to let him, she reciprocated, eventually moving her hand from his shoulder to the back of his neck.

He pulled back, panting. "You're a good kisser." Before moving his mouth down to her neck.

She now had both of her arms draped over his shoulders as he moved to give attention to her neck. Tilting her head away, she gave him better access.

He started softly kissing it, hands moving to her ass and back as he pressed against her.

Moaning softly, she closed her eyes and tilted her head back slightly. "Jack..." She murmured quietly.

"Mhm?" He continued kissing her neck, occasionally nibbling and sucking it, his hands roaming all over her back and squeezing her ass.

"Should we not go back inside?" Satya just barely opened her eyes. "Lena and Lúcio tend to race before dinner." She warned, though she made no move to pull away from him to head back inside.

"They don't do it here, not a good enough path to run for them." He mumbled, not stopping his ministrations.

Taking his word for it, she gave a content sigh, relaxing as he continued. She had the feeling that she would have several marks on her neck by tomorrow, but she couldn't have cared less.

He pulled away for a few seconds to pull off her dress, hands moving to cup her chest. "You're so sexy..." he murmured.

Closing her eyes again, she stepped out of her dress as it fell to the ground, Satya was left in her thigh-high boots and underwear.

He looked her up and down before unclapsing her bra and leaning forward as he started kissing and licking her breasts.

Again she moaned, a bit louder this time. She certainly hadn't been expecting to get this sort of attention, but she was all for it.

He moved a hand to her crotch, fumbling with his trousers with the other, nibbling and sucking her breasts, alternating between the two.

A small whine came from Satya who reached a hand up to tangle in his hair. Several small noises of pleasure came from her afterwards.

Jack smiled and started rubbing her crotch, sliding his hand inside her panties and licking her nipples, moving his other hand to pull his underwear down.

Her moans grew a bit in volume, though they stayed short and frequent. "Jack..." She moaned, pleading with him to hurry.

"Alright, alright..." he groaned. "Wanted to take my time with you, but we have to this quick." He sighed before getting up, pushing her panties aside and sliding his length inside her.

"Another time." She reassured, her eyes opening briefly to watch as he pushed into her. Spreading her legs more, a long breathy moan emitted from her and her head tilted back once more.

"There better be one." He groaned and started thrusting quickly, growling.

Her noises only grew louder and far more frequent, a mixture of long and short moans coming from the Indian woman.

He moved his head up and hungrily kissed her, swallowing her moans as he picked up the pace.

Already, she was panting and trembling in pleasure, having to hold onto him to keep herself upright. She was going to make sure there was another time.

He wrapped his arms around her, groaning as he continued thrusting in her, mouth moving to her neck again.

As his attention went back to her neck, her noises regained their volume. Her hands gripped his hair and shoulder tightly.

He grunted, biting and sucking her neck, leaving another mark. "Gonna... cum soon." He growled, pounding as hard as he could.

Satya didn't even get to announce that she was close before she came, trembling and desperately holding onto him.

Her orgasm precipitated his own, holding her tighter as he came inside her before pulling back, panting, and putting his trousers back on. "That was... great..." he panted.

Even after he had pulled out of her, she still had to hold onto him. Smiling and still panting herself, she rested her head in the crook of his neck.

He softly kissed her cheek, beding over to grab her dress and hand it back to her. "Come on, they have to wonder what we're doing."

Finally pulling away from him, she took her dress back and got dressed as quickly as she could. "I need to shower now before dinner."

"Ok, I'll tell them that." He kissed her cheek again. "Feeling better? I can't wait until next time."

"Much better." Satya answered with a sigh, smiling again. However, it actually changed to a faint smirk as she spoke up again. "I'd love to see you again after dinner." She offered.

"I'll rejoin you afterward, then." He smirked, walking back to the building.


End file.
